Une simple histoire d'amour
by barjy02
Summary: ATTENTION Ceci est un Cockles (soft)... Jensen rencontre Misha et leurs vies basculent...Une simple histoire d'amour...


**Ce One Shot est né d'une discussion avec une de mes lectrices devenue quasi depuis une amie, elle se reconnaitra, ce One Shot lui est dédié…**

**Ceci est un Cockles (soft, je précise) **

**C'est une fiction ET EN AUCUN CAS, une réalité avérée…**

**J'ai trop de respect pour Jensen Ackles et sa femme, Danneel ainsi que pour Misha Collins et sa femme, Vickie pour que cette fiction soit sortie de son contexte.**

**J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

« Une simple histoire d'amour »

Il l'avait toujours su, et ce depuis son adolescence ou plutôt, en vérité, depuis ses premiers émois amoureux.

Non pas qu'il ne l'assumait pas, il y a juste qu'il ne savait pas comment faire avec ses sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient.

Sa mère était ouverte d'esprit, elle aurait compris et même si, il en était sûr, elle aurait été blessée, elle aurait accompagné son fils dans ce choix de vie…

Elevé par des parents artistes et baigné lui-même dans le milieu depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait grandi malgré tout comme un enfant et un adolescent normal…

Son premier flirt fut une de ses camarades de classe…Sa première expérience sexuelle fut avec la sœur d'un de ses amis…

Il avait aimé ses 2 premières fois, il aimait la compagnie féminine…Il était plutôt beau garçon, gentil et attentionné…Il plaisait…

Ca ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se sentir attiré par les hommes…Il aimait à regarder ses compagnons se déshabiller et courir nus devant lui sans aucune gêne, après les entrainements de base-ball…Eux n'y voyaient rien de mal, il avait une réputation de tombeur, ils le jalousaient même un peu, ce bellâtre qui en plus de plaire aux filles, faisait l'unanimité chez les mecs…Il avait l'amitié fidèle et loyale…

De plus, il ne manquait pas d'humour ce petit texan…

Les années passèrent et arriva ce qui devait arriver, il croisa un jour un ami de sa sœur, gay, qui le perça à jour…

Mark était venu à lui, avec tact…Il finit par lui avoué ses envies, ses désirs, ses fantasmes aussi…

Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais franchi le pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé l'homme avec qui il aurait eu envie de tenter l'aventure…

Pour lui, ce serait un saut dans l'inconnu qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire…Il ne se culpabilisait pas d'être attiré par les hommes…Par contre, il assumait moins de devoir assouvir ses désirs, seul en fantasmant sur le visage de garçon qui lui plaisait mais qui s'affichait ouvertement hétéro…

L'ami gay en question, se mit à rire…Ses hétéros l'étaient peut-être autant que lui…Et peut-être fantasmaient-ils sur lui autant que lui le faisait sur eux…Ca le fit rire à son tour…

Ils se voyaient souvent…Pour lui, c'était une forme de libération que de pouvoir partager son autre moi avec quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas…

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva…

L'échange d'un premier baiser…Il y prit du plaisir et sut que ce qu'il ressentait n'était plus de l'ordre du fantasme mais celui d'un désir évident….Mais Mark ne lui plaisait pas, physiquement parlant d'abord et puis surtout il l'aimait comme on aime un ami mais pas comme il pourrait aimer un amant…

Mark l'avait bien compris, il voulait juste lui montrer par là qu'il était prêt….Que quand l'homme qu'il rechercherait se présenterait à lui, il saurait…

Il n'était pas bi….Il aimait les femmes, il aimait être en leur compagnie, il aimait faire l'amour avec elles, partager un bout de chemin à leurs côtés, mais il était foncièrement gay sur un point, il espérait le grand amour en version masculine…

Il continua sa vie avec ses 2 moitiés de lui, en parfaite harmonie.

Il partit pour Los Angeles suivre des cours d'art dramatique et petit à petit, il fit sa place dans le milieu.

La chance se présenta à lui sous plusieurs formes…D'abord sous celle d'un feuilleton soap opera, il n'était pas très friand du genre mais cette série lui mit le pied à l'étrier…Il en aimait l'ambiance des plateaux, assez bon enfant d'ailleurs et puis cela lui permit d'apprendre les gammes du métier…

De fil en aiguille, de séries en séries, il finit par atterrir devant Eric Kripke.

Et là, le destin s'en mêla.

Un personnage allait lui donner la reconnaissance qu'il recherchait…Dean Winchester….

En 2007, il postula pour un rôle dans un petit film sans prétention qui allait marquer un nouveau tournant dans sa vie…Une rencontre magique….Danneel Harris…

A partir de ce jour, ils ne se quittèrent plus…

Il lui dit tout…Elle était sa confidente, sa moitié, sa vérité…Elle l'accepta avec cette part d'ombre qui lui avait révélé…

Elle lui avait souri

« Il faudra donc un jour que je te partage avec un homme »

Il avait répondu qu'il ne le savait pas encore mais que si il rencontrait celui qu'il recherchait…Alors oui…

Il comprendrait qu'elle renonce à leur projet d'avenir mais il voulait être honnête avec elle, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Et parce qu'elle l'aimait aussi, elle accepta…

Ils se marièrent en 2007….

L'année d'après, une voix, un visage, un regard allaient bouleverser sa vie…La rencontre qu'il attendait depuis toujours…

Danneel le sentit bien avant lui…Quand pour la 1er fois, il l'invita chez lui, cet homme et sa femme…

Elle le sut et visiblement Vickie aussi…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Il était né du fruit de l'amour de 2 cultures et déjà son prénom laissait présager de ce qu'il allait devenir…Porter le prénom du 1er amour de sa mère était chose peu courante…

Il eut une enfance heureuse mais difficile...Entre galères et petites joies…De ses enfances qui vous forment un homme pour le meilleur ou pour le pire…

Il était plutôt intelligent et futé…Il sut tirer parti de cette jeunesse chaotique…Derrière ses airs d'extraverti à l'humour caustique, se cachait un homme réservé et réfléchi et ce même si il aimait briller en société, forme de revanche sur son passé…

Il étudia, réussit plutôt brillamment. Finit à la Maison Blanche où son bref séjour sous le règne de Clinton le dégoûta à jamais de la politique active…

Il rencontra Vickie pendant ses études, ils ne se quittèrent plus…Elle était son âme sœur…La compagne d'une vie.

Il démarra une société de logiciels éducatifs mais décida de tout abandonner pour devenir artiste...Il partit pour Los Angeles…Elle le suivit…

Il était artiste-artisan avant tout...Du bois à la caméra en passant par l'écriture, pour lui, tout était pareil…Il aimait à se fixer des défis et surtout à les relever.

En 2002, il épouse Vickie…Avec elle, il partagea tout jusqu'à ses fantasmes de sexologue…

Il galéra de petites apparitions en apparitions, mais il vivait ça plutôt bien et puis sa route croisa celle d'Eric Kripke.

Et le destin s'en mêla…

En 2008, il croisa le regard d'un homme qui bouleversa ses certitudes…

Vickie, sa confidente, le vit bien avant lui…

Lorsqu'elle le rencontra pour la 1er fois et qu'elle fit connaissance avec Danneel, les 2 femmes surent…

Un accord silencieux…Le prix de l'amour…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous comme tous les mois quand la série ou les conventions leur permettaient de s'évader et de se retrouver.

Il avait pris la route de son côté et lui du sien…Evitant les fans toujours présents et à l'affût, non pas qu'ils avaient honte de leur amour, que du contraire…

Mais ils étaient mariés, tous les 2 et ils aimaient profondément leurs femmes…Paradoxe dans leur existence que ses entourloupes de la vie…Ils ne voulaient causer de tort à personne et certainement pas à ses compagnes qu'ils adoraient.

Jensen arriva le 1er…Il ouvrit la porte de la petite maison plein pieds que Ben louait à son nom, pour eux…Il savait pour ce couple peu ordinaire et ce, depuis leur première rencontre, d'ailleurs la plupart du staff le savait aussi mais personne ne disait rien, accord tacite entre eux…Même Jared se taisait…Jensen et Misha n'avaient rien à lui dire, c'était l'évidence muette…Vivant avec eux plus qu'avec sa propre famille, il savait lire dans les non -dits…Tant que tout restait en l'état, rien ne s'ébruiterait et c'était mieux ainsi.

Certains fans avaient compris, vus, analysés leurs liens mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne les relevaient même si Misha ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de ses rumeurs pour se laisser aller en convention à des sous-entendus scabreux…Mais avec lui, jamais aucun fan ne sut quand se terminait le fictif pour commencer la réalité, c'était la force de Misha…

Ca rajoutait du piment à leur relation tout comme les références Destiel dans la série que les scénaristes mettaient en évidence, en pensant au couple non officiel qui évoluait devant eux et non aux personnages de la série en eux-mêmes.

Ni Jensen ni Misha ne firent jamais un geste équivoque sur le plateau mais leurs regards en disaient plus longs que les mots.

Cette équipe était une grande famille et ce qui devait rester en famille, resta en famille…

Les années s'écoulèrent…

Entrecoupés parfois de larmes et de chagrin…Mais jamais ils ne se perdirent…

La vie continua, Misha eut un fils…Jensen se sentit trahi sans raison, sans logique…Il savait que Misha continuait à aimer Vickie, tout comme lui continuait à aimer Danneel…Il savait qu'il voulait des enfants…

Il en voulait aussi mais Danneel avait du mal à franchir le cap et ce, en partie dû à cette vie parallèle que menait son mari…

Elle acceptait cet amour, elle aimait beaucoup Misha, étonnamment d'ailleurs, elle qui était plutôt du genre vieille école et un peu guindée, elle s'était laissé apprivoisée par cet étrange animal qui avait su la délivrer.

Elle avait su voir au-delà de l'image qu'il reflétait, il avait fait pareil avec elle.

Elle avoua à Jensen qu'elle avait peur d'un jour le voir tout quitter pour lui…Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que lui et Misha étaient devenus indispensables l'un à l'autre

Ils avaient besoin de se respirer, de se vivre…

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais plutôt la peur de le perdre…

Ce fut Misha qui les fit se parler, se dévoiler…

Maintenant Jensen allait devenir père à son tour et il en était fou de joie…Ce serait une nouvelle chose à partager avec cet homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie…

Il avait allumé le feu dans l'âtre…Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, il ne faisait pas froid mais Jensen aimait cette chaleur…Il aimait à se retrouver sur les coussins à même le sol avec son compagnon appuyé sur son épaule, à regarder les flammes danser…

Il se souvint de leur 1er rencontre, du choc que ce fut pour lui, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens…

Misha lui avoua plus tard qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance pour les hommes avant de croiser son regard, il en avait bien eu la curiosité comme tout adolescent qui se respecte mais sans éprouver le moindre attrait pour le corps d'un homme…C'était resté de l'ordre du fantasme et oublié.

Si Jensen n'espérait que cette rencontre depuis toujours, pour Misha, ce fut juste un profond bouleversement…

Ils se lièrent d'amitié dès le premier jour…Amitié étrange faite de contacts physiques innocents, de frôlements, de caresses posées furtivement, de regards échangés…Du besoin de l'autre…

Jensen s'en ouvrit à sa femme…Il ne savait pas comment dire à Misha qu'il l'aimait…Comme dire cela à un homme, il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et surtout il craignait que ce sentiment ne soit pas partagé.

Eric avait dit que Misha ne resterait que quelques épisodes…Sous les conseils de Danneel, il osa…Quitte à le perdre, autant le perdre maintenant…Il ne pourrait que souffrir encore plus en repoussant l'échéance.

Il l'invita dans sa roulotte…Misha arriva, démaquillé mais toujours affublé du trenchcoat de Castiel.

Jensen était mal à l'aise, Eric venait d'annoncer à toute l'équipe que Misha sera récurrent pour la saison 5, cela devait rester un secret pendant encore 4 mois…Il était ravi, Jensen aussi mais terrorisé par la même…

Si Misha réagissait mal à sa déclaration, cela pourrait changer la donne et cela Jensen ne le voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait plus continuer à faire comme si de rien, c'était juste devenu impossible à vivre, cet amour inavoué lui bouffait toute son énergie.

Il le fit s'asseoir et s'assit devant lui à son tour…Misha resta silencieux…Jensen baissa le regard

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer »

« Commence par la fin » Il lui sourit…Jensen lui sourit à son tour, il ne savait pas faire autrement, c'était plus fort que lui, il le rendait vivant, il le tuait aussi.

Jensen ferma les yeux, se revoyant 2 jours avant, chez lui, quand sa femme avait invité le couple à manger pour faire mieux connaissance…Il avait vu Vickie et Danneel parler ensemble dans le salon pendant que lui parlait tournage avec Misha.

Il sut plus tard qu'elles avaient parlé d'eux…Elles savaient, mais est-ce que Vickie en avait parlé à son mari ?

« Jens ? »

Il posa sa main sur son genou. Jensen releva les yeux dans les siens.

« Merde, Misha…Me regarde pas comme ça » il le supplia

« Tu voulais me voir? »

« Vickie ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Rien dit à propos de quoi ? » Il sembla tout à coup, un peu inquiet

« Tu me facilites pas les choses, tu sais »

« Jens…Mais qu'est-ce que tu as depuis ce matin ? »

Jensen se releva en explosant

« Y a que je t'aime, imbécile » hurla-t-il

Il lui tourna le dos, il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux, ce visage…Il ne voulait pas y voir la stupeur ou le dégoût…

Pas un bruit, pas un son…Pas une vanne caustique…

Le silence, pesant, lourd, envahissant…

« On fait comment ? »

« Pardon ? » Jensen se retourna, surpris

Misha regardait ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, penché en avant.

« Je sais pas comment faire moi…Pour t'aimer comme tu le désires »

« Mish… » entre joie et doute.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé un homme…C'est un truc qui m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir…Je fais comment moi, pour t'aimer, Jensy »

Il leva un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

« Misha » Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant lui.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment…Jensen devrait prendre l'initiative, Misha était perdu.

Il leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue. Misha lui sourit.

« Et là, tu es censé m'embrasser et moi découvrir qu'être gay, c'est le pied »

« La ferme » dans un murmure.

Il lui caressa du pouce le dessous de son œil. Misha se laissa bercer. Jensen se releva légèrement et approcha son visage du sien.

Il le sentit se tendre, réticent mais il ne repoussa pas sa caresse.

Il frôla ses lèvres, prit son souffle…Et là, ce fut soudain Misha qui prit l'initiative, il attrapa la nuque de Jensen et rapprocha leurs lèvres.

Il se laissa faire…Un baiser violent, furieux, de désir et de colère en même temps que de découverte et de doute.

Misha le repoussa violemment, essoufflé, le visage rougi…

« Merde » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il se leva, laissant Jensen pantois, accroupi au sol.

Il quitta la roulotte, il prétexta un malaise et quitta le plateau.

Le tournage fut suspendu jusqu'au lendemain.

Jensen soupa avec Jared qui sortit conneries sur conneries pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante

«Bah moi qui pensait que tu serais ravi que Misha soit des nôtres l'année prochaine… » soupira-t-il en buvant sa bière

« Excuses-moi…C'est pas ça, je suis super content pour lui…Je suis pas trop dans mon assiette, c'est tout…Je vais rentrer, je suis crevé »

Jared le regarda inquiet

« T'es sûr que ca va ? »

« Oui, oui…Ca va passer…J'ai dû manger un truc pas frais »

« A demain ? »

« A demain…Bye» en lui faisant un grand sourire…Il salua en passant les membres de l'équipe présent…Il dormirait dans sa roulotte ce soir…

Quand il arriva, Misha l'attendait assis sur les marches...Pantalon Jean et chemise noire aux manches retroussées…Il eut un pincement au cœur.

« Misha ? »

« Je peux entrer? »

« Oui, bien sûr » en bafouillant

La porte à peine fermée, Misha lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa…Ce fut le premier vrai baiser d'une longue série…

Il sourit en relançant une buche dans l'âtre…

Les premières fois sont toujours maladroites…Toute leur première fois ensemble le fut…Ils se découvraient, ils durent apprendre…

Maintenant il ne pouvait plus imaginer une seule journée sans sentir l'odeur de sa peau…

Faire l'amour avec lui, était la chose la plus incroyable et la plus belle qu'il n'eut jamais faite ou vécue…Il avait besoin de le sentir en lui, de se sentir en lui…Besoin de cette fusion de leur corps et de leur âme…

L'amour dans l'essence même du mot…Ils étaient l'oxygène de l'autre…

Il avait téléphoné le soir même à Danneel et lui avait tout avoué…Il avait senti sa voix se briser, elle avait beau savoir que cela arriverait, elle vivait dans l'espoir de garder Jensen pour elle seule.

Ils se parlèrent peu, silence suspendu entre 2 respirations….Quand il raccrocha, il sut qu'elle pleurait…Il essuya ses propres larmes…L'amour rimait toujours avec chagrin.

Misha fit de même, Vickie avait beau être plus ouverte sur le sujet, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter…Il la rassura…Jamais il ne la laisserait…On pouvait aimer 2 êtres à la fois, qui plus est quand l'autre n'est pas du même sexe…Vickie raccrocha mais elle n'en dormit pas de la nuit.

Il entendit une voiture se garer…Une portière qui claque…Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, plus vite.

Ils allaient être enfin à 2…Il manquait de lui, de son corps, de ses instants à eux. Il manquait de ses rires, de ses soupirs…

Il entra et s'avança vers Jensen qui ne se retourna pas.

Il voulait juste le sentir contre lui…Il le laissa venir à lui.

Mais ce ne fut pas son parfum qu'il respira…Ni son pas qu'il reconnut.

Une soudaine appréhension…

Il se retourna…C'était Ben, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Ben…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Jensen

« C'est Misha ? » continua-t-il en suppliant Edlund du regard

« C'EST MISHA …REPONDS MOI » la voix étranglée

« Il a été pris dans un carambolage sur la route…Je suis désolé » Il pleurait à présent.

« Non » murmura Jensen

« Non… »

« Il est mort sur le coup, il n'a pas souffert… »

« Non…Non…Non…NON …NON»

Les jambes qui cèdent et soudain la vie qui s'arrête.

Jensen ne se remit jamais de la mort de son amant, de son ami et compagnon…Danneel accoucha quelques mois plus tard d'une petite fille, il lui donna comme second prénom, Misha…

Il refusa de signer pour une saison de plus mais honora son contrat sur la saison en cours, il s'effondra quand on fit appel à une doublure pour mettre fin au personnage de Castiel…

Quand la série arriva à son terme, il demanda à Kripke et Singer, l'autorisation de faire un épilogue au dernier épisode…Il en parla avant à Danneel et Vickie qui lui donnèrent leurs accords…

Jensen raconta toute la vérité…Sa vérité…

Il remercia toute l'équipe qui savait mais n'avait rien dit

Remercia sa femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et Vickie pour lui avoir laissé partager cet amour qu'ils vouaient à Misha.

Il parla de cet homme qui bouleversa sa vie, de celui qui fut l'amour de sa vie.

Misha lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus…Il n'y aurait eu sa fille, il l'aurait suivi et ce malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à Danneel.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

7 mois passèrent…

Danneel rentra du travail plus tôt ce jour-là, intuition féminine qui lui hurlait que quelque chose d'horrible venait de se produire…

Elle l'appela, aucune réponse, elle monta à l'étage…Il n'était pas là…

Elle prit sa voiture…Le téléphone sonna…C'était Vickie…

« Dannie…Jens m'a appelé…Il m'a dit de prendre soin de toi et de la petite…Que se passe-t-il ?… » Elle avait des larmes dans la voix.

Edlund avait gardé la location de la maison…Jensen le lui avait demandé comme une ultime faveur…  
Elle entra en hurlant son prénom…La télévision était allumée….L'image figée sur Misha.

Sa première apparition dans la série, cet ange qui bouleversa tellement de vie…

Elle n'osa pas approcher du divan…Elle savait…

Elle pleurait déjà quand elle l'aperçut. Il s'était ouvert les veines sur la longueur…Les yeux éteints fixant l'écran.

Une photo de lui et de Misha posée sur ses cuisses.

Elle s'effondra, tête sur les genoux de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Il avait laissé un mot sur la table.

« Pardonne-moi

Embrasse mon petit ange et dis-lui bien que Papa veille sur elle depuis le Paradis.

Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours mon amour.

Mais je manque de lui à en crever…

Jensen. »

FIN


End file.
